The Juvenile Amalgamation
by hullosweetpea
Summary: Nothing's more fun than looking through old family photos. When Padma discovers one with "Shamy" written on the back a family matter arises: the kids' ship names. How the hell do you even combine Melody and Henry anyway? Including the parents and the kids.


**A/N: Wow, I never realized how much college had eaten my life until tonight when I realized on Sunday it had been a whole years since I joined ! This story comes from a late night PM session with** _ **bamadude**_ **when ship names were discussed. The ones used in it appear in it. This one is dedicated to** _ **bamadude**_ **for the amazing support from reviews, favorites and follows. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre, Prady and Me**

The Juvenile Amalgamation

"What the hell is Shamy?"

Howard perked up turned towards Padma. "Shamy? We never told you about the _Shamy_?!"

Padma flipped the picture over and handed to him. "It's on the back of this picture of Aunt Amy and Uncle Sheldon. It's from Christmas of 2016."

Penny leaned down to look over Howard's shoulder. "Aw, that's a good one of Shamy."

"Yeah," said Katherine, "but what _is_ it?"

Sheldon picked up a new stack of photos. "It's a juvenile amalgamation of mine and Amy's name. Sheldon. Amy. Shamy."

"Aww," cooed Melody. "That's so cute."

"It is not cute. It's childish," insisted Sheldon.

Armand came into 5A with a small, plastic tub. "Here are the ones from your apartment Aunt Penny."

"Just set them between me and Bernadette," instructed Penny.

"Why are we even going through all of these photos anyway? And why do have so many to begin with. What's wrong with digital," asked Henry.

"You've seen the fridge. These," Penny patted the tub, "have all been on the fridge over the years."

"Jesus," whispered James.

"And I figured you guys might have fun going through them. See your folks when they were younger. And it's nice to spend family time. It'll be harder now that everyone is going to college." She looked at James. "Or out of it."

"Because you're _so_ old," teased Armand.

"But you would never know. My anti-wrinkle cream is amazing," added Raj.

Katherine reached across the coffee table and picked up a scrapbook. "So if Sheldon and Amy had a cute couple name, did you and Dad have a cute one?"

"No, I don't think we ever did, did we Howard?"

" _Actually…_ "

"Really Howard?"

Howard pointed an accusing finger at Raj. "It's all his fault. He was trying to think of one for him and Emily."

"Because it's hard. Yours was so easy."

"Oo, oo, let me guess," shouted Henry. "Howardette."

"And ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. See Howard, yours _is_ easy," asserted Raj.

"Well Sheldon and I didn't even come up with our name. Howard did it for us. Does the couple the portmanteau is for have to make it up. Or is it for their peers to decide since they, traditionally, are the ones to use it," asked Amy.

"I go with the peers," said Leonard.

Raj nodded. "I agree."

"Fine. What about Rajily?"

"Rajily, it's definitely better than Koothrapeeny," said Emily.

Raj turned to Howard and glared at him. "You told her."

"I figured she had every right to know if you were going to butcher your last names together like Frankenstein's monster."

Amy moved her photos to the arm of the couch. "Well then Leonard and Penny are obviously Lenny."

"I think there might have been a kid in my class named Lenny," said Melody.

"But what about us," asked Padma.

James turned his head to face Padma. "What about us _what_?"

"What are our names. We're couples too."

Katherine poked Armand in the shoulder. "That would be so cute! We should do it."

"Peers," reminded Melody.

"Well then," said Henry, "I declare you two Katmand."

Padma wrinkled her nose. "God that is awful Henry."

Henry crossed his arms. "Well if it's so easy why don't you try?"

She smiled. "Arkat."

Katherine squealed. "Aw, Armand isn't it cute?"

"Hey! What was wrong with mine?"

James patted Henry's shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay Henry, we still love and accept you beside the fact you are terrible at couple names."

Henry punched him in the shoulder and James grinned. "You suck."

"What about Padma and James," asked Bernadette.

Leonard propped his head on his hand. "That is a bit trickier."

"Not to mention their names already share so many letters," added Amy.

"Oo," exclaimed Raj. "I've got it. Jampad."

"Jampad," said Sheldon with a bit of distaste.

"I think it's endearing," defended Raj.

James laced his fingers through Padma's. "It's not too bad. You okay with being Jampad?"

She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "It's better than anything Henry could have come up with."

Henry threw a throw pillow at the couple. "Jerks."

"I guess that just leaves Melody and Henry," said Emily. 

Penny shook her head. "That's going to be a bitch. What the hell do you even do with it? It's like Raj and Emily all over again."

Henry smirked. "Come on. It's not _that_ hard. I'm _sure_ you can do it."

Melody playfully smacked his shoulder. "Don't be such an ass. You know our names are going to be a bitch to put together."

He rubbed his hands together maniacally like an evil villain. "And it's going to be so much fun."

She rolled her eyes and leaned back against the couch and watched as everyone thought about the few combinations you could make with 'Melody' and 'Henry'. She picked up a stack of photos and sifted through them as she waited to see what kind of answer the couple was going to receive.

"What about," started Katherine tentatively, "about Melnry."

"I hate to say it Katherine, but I think you almost beat Henry at worst way to mash up a couple's name," said Armand apologetically.

Bernadette bit her bottom lip. "Um…Henody?"

Sheldon looked up from the stack of baby photos he had been going through. "That sounds like Kennedy. Which in turn makes me think of the Kennedys and very few good things have ever happened to them."

Leonard gave him a look. "Way to be a pessimist Sheldon."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I'm just telling it like it is."

"Between the two, I like Henody better," remarked Emily.

Penny nodded. "I agree."

"What about Mehenry," suggested James.

"Mehenry? That mostly uses his name, not mine. What side are you on James," asked Melody.

"The side for almost normal sounding paring names." He paused. "As normal as it can get seeing as we are contemplating pairing names of our group. How did we succumb to this?"

"Having kids makes you mellow and sappy. And it doesn't help we already did it for the Shamy when they first started dating," admitted Howard.

"We weren't even dating then," insisted Sheldon.

"And now you're married. Tom _a_ to, Tom _ah_ to."

"Mehenry sounds like Me Henry. That makes you sound like a caveman 'Me Henry. She Melody'," said Armand.

James grinned wickedly. "Me Henry, Me Henry," he chanted.

Henry buried his hands in his face. " _Jesus_ , Padma looked what you started."

Melody sighed. "That's going to be the name isn't it?"

"I think so," said Katherine.

Penny grabbed her phone off the coffee table and held it up. "Get together, I want a picture of this."

"What? So you can put our names on the back," asked Henry.

Penny smiled. "Yes Henry Bear."

" _Mom_ , I'm twenty!"

"You're still my Henry Bear and you always will be."

The kids grouped together and smiled. Penny quickly took the photo. "There. It's going on the fridge."

 _Six Months Later_

Henry opened the fridge to grab the eggnog and when he shut it he noticed the photos on the fridge changed. Right in the center of it was the one Penny had taken back when they were looking through the family photos. He pulled it off the fridge and flipped it over to read the back:

 _Jampad, Arkat, and Mehenry_

" _Mom_!"


End file.
